La mort qui l'entoure
by Emicia
Summary: Un rire dans ses oreilles. Un baiser dans son cou. Une main dans la sienne. Un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il se retourne et rien. Après tout, elle est partie, elle aussi. Emportant avec elle, le peu de vie qu'elle avait insufflé à son existence.


Ceci n'est qu'un essai, une histoire qui traîne dans mes dossiers, et que je retouche de temps à autres, sans vraiment arriver à la finir... J'espère tout de même qu'elle vous plaira ! Je pense d'ailleurs que je reviendrai de temps à autre pour la compléter

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

* * *

Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc. Une plainte se fait entendre, suivie d'un cri de détresse, brisant le silence de l'appartement vide.

_J'ouvre les yeux. Bordel. C'était quoi ce bruit encore ? ... Ah... Juste moi... _Un éclair gris transperce l'horizon pendant un bref instant alors qu'il ouvre un oeil pour le fermer aussitôt._ Trop de lumière... Quelle heure est-il cette fois ? Dix heures... Putain, faut que je me lève..._ Il essaie. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois, en vain. _Mais bouge-toi pauvre loque ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Personne n'est là ! Personne ne t'aidera ! Personne ! Alors secoue-toi bon sang ! ... Peux pas... Pas la force, pas encore. Trop dur, plus envie. Plus en vie. Mort, je suis comme mort, enfermé dans cette torpeur, cet état d'attente, d'autarcie. Cet état où plus rien n'a d'importance, même pas les autres, même pas moi. Même pas Elle. Le vide. La mort._

_Où est-elle ? Ma vodka, ma Vicky... _Il la cherche à taton sur sa table de nuit, les yeux fixés au plafond. Un regard qui voit sans voir : un regard vide. _Ah ! la voilà ! Elle est belle, vous savez, ma Vicky, elle est belle. A des belles formes, harmonieuses, toutes en courbes, je suis sûr que la plupart des femmes la jalousent, pour ça. Et son goût... Rien que d'y penser j'en frissonne... Son goût, à chaque fois que j'y trempe les lèvres... Un gémissement les franchit, me voilà le Paradis ! Car là, pendant un court moment, aussi éphémère qu'un papillon, je retrouve la paix. Cette paix que je n'ai plus, cette paix qui m'a brisé._

Il se redresse, va dans cet endroit qui, fut un temps, tenait lieu de cuisine, endroit où ils se retrouvaient, se souriaient et riaient. Images fugaces d'un passé révolu. Des emballages jonchent le sol, d'anciennes robes de Vicky aussi, il ne sait même plus où il met les pieds qu'il se coupe parfois sur des éclats de bouteilles fracassées au sol avec hargne la veille... Ou le jour précédent, voire celui encore d'avant. Cependant, il ne s'en soucie pas, la seule pensée qui le traverse est la tête qu'elle pourrait faire devant cet étalage d'immondices. Les prémices d'un sourire flottent sur ses lèvres, mais il se reprend. _Elle est partout. Je ne dois plus y penser. Il ne faut pas parce qu'on sait très bien ce qui arrive quand je le fais. Elle est partout. Elle apparaît, puis disparaît, Elle joue avec moi, encore et encore. Elle m'obsède. Puis elle repart. Encore et encore et toujours. Toujours. _Le tournis le gagne, il préfère s'asseoir sur un tabouret, pour ne pas tomber, et il ferme les yeux. Il pourrait basculer. Lorsqu'il les réouvre, il est quinze heures._ Merde. Oh et puis tant pis. Plus la force, plus envie. Plus en vie. _Un rire dans ses oreilles._ Est-ce que...? _Un baiser dans son cou._ Non, c'est impossible... _Une main dans la sienne._ Si. C'est elle ! Elle est là ! _Un sourire sur ses lèvres._ Amour ? _Il se retourne. Rien, hormis le vide. _Foutaises ! Tu délires mon pauvre ami ! Quel con tu fais, vraiment ! et dire que tu espères encore qu'elle te revienne... Ca fait bien longtemps qu'elle est partie maintenant. Après tout, c'est normal. Toutes les personnes auxquelles tu tiens s'en vont toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Elles partent au moment où tu t'attaches le plus à elles, parce qu'elles savent que tu es mauvais. Ta gueule... Elles finissent toujours par partir. Ta gueule. Tu es néfaste pour elles, tu le sais. Ta gueule ! En fait, peut-être qu'aucune d'entre elles ne t'a jamais vraiment aimé ? TA GUEULE ! Ta gueule ! Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule ! Arrête... Pitié, stop...! Ferme-la... _Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres blanches et froides. La supplication d'un animal sur le déclin. _Vicky... Vicky où es-tu...? _Et il boit. Car il sait, oui, il sait que sa Vicky est là seule qui ne le laissera pas derrière. Dans cette mort qui l'entoure.

Il est debout, devant cette fenêtre grande ouverte, immobile. Et elles sont noires d'encre, ces pages qui l'entourent, qui tourbillonnent comme les feuilles en automne. La mort qui l'entoure. _Toujours._


End file.
